


Togetherness

by DanOfVulcan



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hammock, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m a lucky guy. I’m a lucky guy. I’m a lucky guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Imagine your OTP cuddling in a hammock on a hot summer day" at otpprompts.tumblr.com

_I'm a lucky guy. I’m a lucky guy. I’m a lucky guy._

Unbeknownst to the tall tree in which shadow the hammock lay, that thought ran deep inside the lemonade, kisses, and heat drenched brain, bubbling up to the surface as a simple, almost imperceptible smile, that changed -- in spite of its modesty -- the features of the face that now displayed it. As the hammock rocked back and forth the two figures lay together, holding each other, not saying a word lest they spoil the moment. Though the day was as hot as a summer's day can get, they daren't break the embrace.

A light, not-so-cool breeze blew,  barely ruffling the leaves on the branches above them. Blue eyes met brown ones, the modest smile became wider, and hands clasped the lithe frame of the dark haired boy, before lips met in a loving, slow kiss.

“Thank you,” rosy lips proffered. “For everything.”

“So that’s what you’re smiling for!”

“Yeah.”

“With all that’s happened lately, all this drama…”

“I told you I was gonna be the best boyfriend.”

The smile broke again, white teeth flashing, blue eyes staring intently into brown ones. In spite of the heat, and the sweat, they hugged.

Soon thereafter lips met once again, brushing lovingly, giving way to insistent tongues that were eager to explore each other.

Once they parted, hugging, reveling in the scent of each other, lying together in the shade cast by the large tree, they felt more at home then ever. The only witness to their happiness was the very tree whose shadow enveloped them, and it remained unaware of the thoughts going on inside of the blonde’s head.

_I’m a lucky guy, indeed!_


End file.
